Biggie Diddles III
Biggie Diddles III the Bon Bon Baron is a character in Moshi Monsters and the main antagonist in Choc-O-Dile Blues. Around Easter 2013, he was introduced as a new business-monster who began digging at the construction site on Main Street for chocolate eggs. This provided Snozzle Wobbleson to sell chocolate eggs in the Gross-ery. OUT NOW: Choccie Eggs! A few days later the chocolate flow stopped and the eggs had gone missing. Although Biggie Diddles was not available for comment, no suspicion surrounded him. Later on, this first mission of Choc-O-Dile Blues was released to uncover this chocolate situation. "There's a new business-monster in town, and he's a Bon Bon Baron! It has just been announced that HE is the one who's been drilling for chocolate below Monstro City."Bon Bon Baron Brings Choccie to Monstro City "Oh my ganache! In breaking bittersweet news this morning, the chocolate fountain on Main Street has stopped flowing! Not only that, but the Choccie Eggs at the Gross-ery Store have disappeared. Biggie Diddles III was not available for comment. I guess he couldn't be truffled!"Choco Fountain Stops Flow, Eggs Are a No Go His position with C.L.O.N.C. is certain, as he had Glumps working for him, was listed among fellow agents in the Moshi Magazine and was one of the bosses in Katsuma Unleashed. However, his position within the organization remains rather vague, as we have only seen him do a rather mild evil thing on his own. Fact file As owner of the refinery, Biggie D is a big deal. This chocolate-loving monster means business! Biggie comes from a long line of Diddles. In fact, his daddy's daddy was one of them thar custard prospectors back in the day. When he's not digging for liquid loot, planning hostile takeovers or stockpiling Rox in his ten-gallon hat, this rootin' tootin' rascal just lurves taking his momma line dancing. Ain't that purdy! Current location: Originally from Snaggletooth Swamp, Biggie is thought to be holed up in Diddlefork Ranch. Likes: The hot tub in the back of the Dosie Doe (his stretch limo) Dislikes: Walking and jokes about his momma. (Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 28, page 33) Operation During Choc-O-Dile Blues, Biggie Diddles III uses the Glumps to intervene with the player's investigation of the ubiquitous chocolate shortage. In this intervention, the Glumps capture the player and secure them in an egg mould but, to the player's avail, Marcel helps stop the guarding Glump, Private Fishlips, by giving him so much chocolate to the extent that he needed to sleep. Marcel then gets the player out of the egg mould and takes them to Diddle's office. However, moments before arriving, it is revealed that Diddles was stealing the chocolate supply for his own sweet tooth, ultimately evidencing that the entire plan had been fulfilled only for Diddles to gain access to the chocolate supply. He had no intention of wrongdoing, he simply wanted to eat some chocolate. Design Biggie Diddles was designed by Christian Zebitz, who did work for most of the later added mission content and Food Factory. In the original sketch, Zebitz has made note of all the gem-encrusted features on Biggie's design. Biggie is an alligator designed to depict a Texan businessman in attire and accent and alligators are a native species of the south of North America. He wears six golden rings in total and blows his nails frequently. He sports a belt that has the letter "T" on it. His shorts are actually briefs (shown more clearly on the concept art) but due to the addition of belt loops (not present in concept art). It obscures what is supposed to be depicted. His left boot has a hole in the sole. Trivia *In both the Mission as Katsuma Unleashed he has been hit by machinery from above, firstly being covered in chocolate and later beaming himself with his laser. *Woodies - "But who can blame them when villains such as Biggie Diddles III rip down Moshi forests in search of buried custard and hidden chocolate?" *The "T" on the belt could stand for "Tycoon". Gallery BiggyDiddles8.png BiggyDiddles6.png BiggyDiddles7.png BiggyDiddles5.png BiggyDiddles3.png BiggyDiddlesChoco1.png Biggie Diddles s3m2 preview.png|S3M2 preview Zebitz choco baron sketch.jpg|Original Sketch by Christian Zebitz Zebitz choco baron quart1.jpg Zebitz choco baron quart.jpg Zebitz choco baron side.jpg Zebitz choco baron front.jpg References Category:Characters Category:C.L.O.N.C.